maddie_ziegler_popstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler (born June 4, 2004) is a fifteen-year-old former dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She was born on June 4, 2004, to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni and is the younger sister of Maddie Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler from a previous relationship. Apart from dance, both Mackenzie and her sister take voice lessons. She is in the tenth grade 19/20 school year. She was in first grade (almost in second grade) when the show first started filming. Mackenzie excels at acro and her sense of humor is regularly highlighted in brief interviews on Dance Moms episodes. Outside of the show, she dances with a different group at the studio, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside Maddie. Her debut single, "It's A Girl Party," was released April 2nd, 2014. Mackenzie's debut music album was released on April 26th, 2014, reaching #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America, as well as #7 on the overall album charts. Relationship with Maddie Maddie and Mackenzie are sisters they are great friends but sometimes fight over silly things. They both attended the Abby Lee Dance Company. up until mid-season six. Maddie and Mackenzie always fight over dance but they both know that Mackenzie Ziegler is just as good. In one of Maddie's solo her turns were not very good and when she got off stage Mackenzie jumped up on Maddie then Maddie pushed Mackenzie of her and then they started slapping each other. In Mackenzie's solo "Outta My Mind" Mackenzie slips and when she comes off the stage she gets sad and Maddie makes a weird face then Mackenzie says " When I was dancing you made this face " and then Maddie just looks the other way and then Mackenzie pinches her arm. In Dance Moms Season One Mackenzie isn't used to the long rehearsal hours and often falls apart emotionally when things get difficult. Her older sister Maddie tends to get more praise from their mother and Abby than Mackenzie does. Abby says she compares Mackenzie's dancing to Maddie's when Maddie was Mackenzie's age. While her sister nearly always is at the top, Mackenzie is at the bottom of the pyramid in every episode of the first season and receives few opportunities to dance in competitions. *In Stealing the Show, Mackenzie has her first solo with "Mouse Trap" and later cries when Christi yells at Melissa. *In When Stars Collide, Mackenzie frustrates her mom and Abby when she is shy about singing for a talent agent. *In Cathy Brings It On Mackenzie was in her first winning duet with Nia. *In There's Only One Star, Mackenzie cries because she claims the moves were to fast for her in the music video. 'Season Two' *In Everyone's Replaceable, Mackenzie is given a featured role in the group dance, playing the role of a doll stuck in a box. *In the third episode, Mackenzie declares she is now "totally ready to dance with the big girls," and places first for her solo "Bigger Isn't Better." *In the fifth episode, Abby cries while watching Mackenzie practice, moved at how much Mackenzie has improved as a dancer. Mackenzie wins with her solo, and in the next episode, she is placed at the top of the pyramid for the first time. *In Melissa Pleads the Fifth, Melissa becomes upset with the other moms and drags Mackenzie out of the studio, who is audibly worried about leaving her big sister behind. *In The Battle Begins, she slips because of her costume during her solo, and is terrified by Abby's expected reaction; but is quickly cheered when Abby comforts her. *In the sixteenth episode, Mackenzie wins with her solo "Daisy Chains," and takes her first crown as Petite Miss Energy. She is again on top of the pyramid in the following episode. *In Revenge of the Candy Apples, Mackenzie goes upstairs to get Melissa's bag when the moms are all fighting and Melissa is trying to leave. Mackenzie comes down crying, saying she's overheard the other moms talking about her mother, and asking why they always do this to her. *In Solo Fever, she momentarily forgets her solo "It's A Perfect Day For Fun," but regains her composure and takes first place. *In Nationals 90210, Mackenzie wins at nationals with her solo "Killer Bee," and takes the title of Petite Miss Energy. She also plays a gruesome blood-stained role in the winning group dance "The Last Text," wounded in a car crash and mourned by her sister Maddie. Overall during the second season, Mackenzie won a majority of her solos (a feat duplicated on the show only by her sister Maddie). 'Season Three' *At The Beginning of the End, a bow falls out of Mackenzie's hair; she momentarily freezes, causing distress to herself and to Abby. In the end, her routine places first anyway. *In But I'm a National Champion!, Mackenzie's role in the group dance is limited to rolling out a red carpet prior to the actual dance. The carpet prop keeps getting stuck, but Mackenzie manages to keep it humorous for the audience. *Nevertheless, in the following episode Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!, Abby accuses Mackenzie of making a mockery of the dance with the carpet and claims she will never forgive her. Mackenzie also takes first place with her solo "Lemonade". *Mackenzie has consequently placed a top of the pyramid in Revenge of the Replacements. In this same fifth episode, she again freezes briefly during her solo, but this time finishes only third. *In Camouflaged Maneuvers, Mackenzie starts to experience severe pain in her foot, with Melissa saying the problems began two weeks prior. Mackenzie cries that she doesn't want to disappoint Abby, and Melissa says this hip-hop routine was her favorite number ever, but Abby is skeptical, demands a doctor's excuse since she can walk, and forces Mackenzie to sit in an actual wheelchair (to Mackenzie's obvious amusement.) When the cameras capture Mackenzie doing cartwheels over the wheelchair, Abby begins interrogations to find out if this actually happened. *In the next episode, The Apple of Her Eye, Mackenzie is given the job of team makeup artist, after Melissa reveals she has put her own tutorials on YouTube. This creates some affectionate moments between her and Abby (despite supposedly still being in trouble for wheelchair-cartwheels) and gives Mackenzie an opportunity to do her sister's makeup (which normally Maddie wouldn't allow.) *In She's a Maniac, Abby and her guest choreographer (Rachelle Rak) fight on whether to include Mackenzie in the group dance. Eventually, Rachelle wins, and Mackenzie performs. Mackenzie also performs her first duet with her sister Maddie, which Abby titles "Run from Mother." In episode extras, Melissa reveals that Mackenzie has had X-rays that show an extra bone in her foot, and that this is what is creating problems and pain. The location and description would seem to fit the description of the accessory navicular bone. *In Watch Your Back, Mack, a similarly aged and sized Asia Monet Ray arrives at the studio, with Mackenzie still struggling with her injury from her extra bone, and beginning a new rivalry. Abby did not schedule Mackenzie in any dances this week, describing her as "iffy." (While not shown in the broadcasts, Mackenzie remained in Pittsburgh to perform "Cotton Eyed Joe" with younger teammates at JUMP.) *In The Politics of Dancing, Mackenzie arrives at the pyramid in an immobilizing medical brace, crying after Asia is placed at the top of the pyramid. At the competition, Mackenzie watches from the audience as Asia performs, with some of the moms claiming that Mackenzie is faking her injury, and is merely afraid of losing to Asia. *In May I Have This Dance? Mackenzie asks to return to dancing, but Abby officially refuses without the doctor's permission, saying she needs rest. Abby later announces that they will get to perform on The View. (It has been pointed out that, amidst the throng listening to the announcement, Mackenzie and others arrive at the scene wearing the same "Cotton Eyed Joe" costumes used at JUMP for younger ALDC dancers.) With Mackenzie at least officially resting, Asia replaces her in rehearsals of "The Last Text", to be performed on the upcoming talk show. Melissa and Christi fight, Melissa saying that Mackenzie is okay after getting some previous rest, while Christi keeps saying her recovery seemed miraculous after it was discovered that they would be on the ABC television program. Mackenzie once again cries, upset that they are going to the actual weekly competition, and she won't be allowed to perform. *In The View From the Top, Abby makes Asia and Mackenzie compete for a spot in "The Last Text", rehearsing the dance with one of them in the dance, then rehearsing with the other. Shortly before performing, Abby announces that Mackenzie will get to return in her old role, and Mackenzie's face lights up in a broad smile. *Mackenzie also performs in the group dance in Candy Apple Showdown, although the team loses to the CADC's "Dia de Los Muertos". *Mackenzie re-performs "Lemonade" in the Tell All, Part 2. *In Two Girls, One Solo, Mackenzie, and Asia compete against each other. Mackenzie's solo was called "Old West". Asia lip-synched her whole solo by accident. When Abby asked Mackenzie what she learned from watching Asia's solo she answered: "Not to lip-synch". Mackenzie still ends up placing second behind Asia. *During Mackenzie's rehearsal for her solo "California Adventure" in Tap Versus Hip Hop, Abby is constantly giving Mackenzie corrections and yelling at her and eventually blams it on her playing during recess at school. She finally tells her no more recess and her rehearsal ends. Luckily, Mackenzie did great on stage and won first place with her solo by eight and a half points. *In On-Again, Off-Again Abby, Mackenzie, and Asia have a duet called "We Hit Harder". It is a duet where they battle in the duo and Abby says it is competition inside a competition. The duet wins 1st place. *In Divas Las Vegas, Abby does not let Mackenzie dance that week or even attend the competition because she says that Mackenzie is making too many mistakes. She also said that even though the duet won last week, all eyes were on Asia, therefore she needs a week off. *During her solo "Reach for the Stars" in Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't, Abby watches in delight, and whispers to Melissa, "Asia is the best thing that ever happened to her"; indicating that Asia's arrival drove Mackenzie to work harder in becoming a better dancer. *In The Big, Not So, Easy, Asia and Mackenzie battle against each other for a solo at nationals. They have to improv to the song but Mackenzie's mom Melissa gets upset because Mackenzie tells her she is not good at improv dancing and just stands there while Asia is doing the opposite. When Abby was about to give the solo to Asia, she leaves the Abby Lee Dance Company that day so she is forced to give the solo to Mackenzie. Melissa says she wants to prove she can go head to head with Asia and it will mean so much to Mackenzie to win a national title two years in a row. Mackenzie goes out and does very well with her solo called "Dance Doctor" and Melissa says she didn't think she could have done anything better. Sadly, Mackenzie places second. 'Season Four' *In Guess Who's Coming to the Dance? Abby states that Mackenzie lacks natural turnout, and needs to double-up her ballet training. In the same episode, Mackenzie says that you should never leave home without lip gloss. *In Sister Showdown, Mackenzie does her first lyrical solo ever and goes up against Maddie and Chloe in the overalls. Her solo is Maddie's old solo "Cry". She ends up beating Chloe and placing 2nd to Maddie. Trivia *Outside of the show, she normally dances with a different, younger group at the studio. *Mackenzie has been taking voice and dance lessons since she was two and a half. *Besides dance, she likes to sing, sew and make videos. *Mackenzie's half-brother, Tyler, has a tattoo of her birthday in roman numerals on his side. He also has a similar tattoo for Maddie on his chest. *In 2015, Mackenzie said her favorite solo she had done was "Take That". *In 2015, Mackenzie said her own favorite dance moves were peewees (spider rolls, rolling insists), and her full back split *Her favorite subjects in school are math and reading. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would like to be on Broadway star She would also like to be a pop star. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform used to be acro and jazz (through 2014). But she now says jazz and contemporary. *Mackenzie's first name was initially Taylor, for two days after she was born. *Nia was usually the one who kept an eye out for Mackenzie, so the group didn't accidentally lose track of her when moving around. *As of 2015, her favorite color is pink. *Besides dancing and singing, she likes to sew. *She likes doing group dances better than solos and trios because she gets to be with all her friends. *When asked about doing a sport other than dance, Mackenzie said she would play soccer. *At age seven, Mackenzie learned how to hail a cab in New York City. *According to Mackenzie, the most challenging part about dance is remembering the new dances she has to learn every week. *According to her, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. She also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different. *In the fall of 2014, she went to school four days a week early in the day, taking dance lessons starting at 1 p.m. and dancing usually until 9 p.m. *Mackenzie and her sister share the same social media expert with Abby, who posts similar information about all of them at the same time on their accounts. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they have been with Brooke Hyland. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister. Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration. Even after Brooke left the show in the fourth season, Mackenzie says she still talks and texts Brooke all the time. *She has done some modeling through Ralph Lauren in 2014 and 2016 with Levi Miller. *Her favorite competitions are Jump, Nuvo, and Hollywood Vibe. (2015) *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. Gallery . Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Female Category:Family Category:The Zieglers